1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the preparation of certain benzoyl-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridines which are useful as neurotrophic and neuroprotective agents. The present invention also relates to certain pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
2. Description of the Art
EP-0 458 696 describes the use of a 1-(2-naphthylethyl)-4-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl)-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridine for the preparation of medicines designed for the treatment of cerebral and neuronal disorders.
WO 91/08200 describes derivatives of tetrahydropyridine with protective activity towards damage caused by hypoxic/ischemic states.
WO 93/11107 describes certain ketones used as intermediates in the preparation of the corresponding alcohols.
All of the references described herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.